


Malbec

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi No, M/M, age gap, dubcon, ill advised alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme:</p><p>"I just want Levi to touch Eren. Eren is really uncomfortable with it but endures as he don't dare to question or talk back to Levi.</p><p>+1: Eren does not get off on it<br/>+10: Levi does.<br/>+100: Adress the age-difference and the whole "forbidden fruit" aspect of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malbec

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I posted a link to this on the kink meme on a tumblr I use, and if you're thinking "Hey, this isn't that tumblr user's AO3 account I smell plagiarism" I'm going to be using this pen name for my creepy age gap porn. Sorry for any confusion, on the off chance.

Levi squinted at the setting sun, and shook the gas canister at his hip. The horses long deserted, Eren hoped they would make it back to the rest of the squads before sun down.

“We’ll have to find somewhere to settle for the night,” he said. Levi had managed to kill the deviant class pursuing them, but the chase had left them miles away from the scouting legion’s camp, and completely out of fuel. “Pick a house,” Levi said, gesturing to the crumbling village around them.

Eren looked around. This might have been a nice market town a few years ago, if the smashed stalls were anything to go by. His father might have visited here for work once.

“That one.” Eren pointed at the only house he could see with an intact roof.

“Fair choice.”

Levi strode ahead, just barely limping on his bad ankle, drowning in the fabric of a new cape he’d snappily told Eren he hadn’t had time to take up yet.

“Do you have flares?” Eren asked. “I’m all out.”

Levi patted his side, pulled out his gun, and shot a jet of red smoke into the sky.

“I have one more. I’ll fire that off at dawn, assuming no one comes for us,” he sighed. He looked very tired. Levi slung his flare gun back at his belt, and went to the door of the house Eren had picked. He tried to open the door, and sighed when he found it locked. “Like locking your doors will keep the titans out,” he muttered.

“Maybe the owners weren’t home when the titans came. That might explain why this house is so intact, any way,” said Eren. Levi shrugged, and looked faintly impressed.

“You’re not a clever boy, but you have your moments, don’t you,” Levi said, absently. He took a step back from the house, raised his leg (his good leg) and kicked the door open. Eren heard the lock snap.

It was winter, and Eren guessed it was around five o’clock, which gave them another half an hour or so of dim daylight to find lamps and candles and so on.

The house was quaint, everything inside it chintzy and sweet, covered in a thick layer of dust and must. 

“You survey the upstairs. Look for light sources, wood, check the state of the beds,” Levi said. “Find blankets and clothing too. It’s going to be a cold night.”

Eren nodded, and went to the upstairs. He found a child’s room, a washroom (with running water and a flushing toilet, to Eren’s delight) and a bedroom, with a double bed, and a pile of blankets. All of the clothes were too thin and moth eaten to be of much use, but the blankets and sheets were in relatively good condition. There was a vanity table across from the foot of the bed, with photographs of a small family and jewellery, and Eren came to the conclusion that these people were probably very very wealthy. Even by Maria’s usually standards of wealth. Eren’s family had been considered quite wealthy, and he’d always thought himself quite privileged till he’d seen the inner wall.

He trotted downstairs and found Levi sat primly on a dusty sofa, fiddling with a large green bottle in his lap. He’d lit a fire, and had a few gas lamps burning around the room.

“These people were fucking loaded,” said Levi. “Running water in the kitchen, can you fucking believe that?”

“In the bathroom too. There’s a toilet and everything. It still works,” Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Well at least we’ll be able to shit comfortably.”

“There’s two bedrooms, lots of blankets, none of the clothes are any good. Too flimsy, loads of holes,” Eren said. “I don’t suppose you found any food?”

“Nah. And I’m afraid my supplies are back at camp. I found wine though. Six bottles, all red.” Eren realised he had a cork screw in his hand when the bottle opened with a noisy pop. “Go and fetch yourself a bottle. It might be a long night,” he muttered, swigging then sighing appreciatively.

“Is that a good idea, Captain?”

“No. But my ankle is screaming, and I think the sheer amount of dust in here is causing me even more pain, so I’m going to be self medicating. That’s not going to be a problem for you, is it?” Levi took a long glug from the bottle, and eyed Eren dangerously.

“No, sir.”

“Good.”

*

They both removed their boots and gear, but kept their cloaks. Levi swigged his wine and stared out the window at nothing, and Eren busied himself with the books he’d found. They weren’t particularly interesting, but they were something to do. The captain didn’t seem to be in a particularly talkative mood, and the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire, and the sloshing of the wine in the bottle.

Eren was starving. He’d had a mouthful of the tap water, and found it a little… gritty for his liking. He knew the wine wouldn’t help with his thirst at all, but it might be nice to have something a little… thicker on his stomach. 

He looked up at Levi now and again, watched his face grow gradually redder as he sunk back into the sofa.

He’d nearly finished his bottle when he caught Eren looking at him. Eren winced, and waited for some kind of comment. He imagined Levi might be a mean drunk and he was sort of dreading what might come out of his mouth. Eren was tired. He wasn’t in the mood to be yelled at or insulted.

But Levi didn’t scold him for staring. Levi stared back. There was a curious look on his face.

“How old are you, Eren?” he said, finally. 

“Um. Fifteen.”

Levi sighed heavily, and looked up at the ceiling. “Still a child, then, really.” He took a drink.

“How old are you, sir?” Eren asked, without really thinking. “Sorry to be rude.”

“No, it’s alright.” Levi drained his bottle, and ran a palm down his face. “I’m thirty five. Thirty six at the end of this month.”

“You’re older than you look, sir.” Eren looked back down at his book, but didn’t concentrate on any of the words. 

“Well you’re younger than you look,” Levi said. The tone was less snippy, more morose, and Eren couldn’t help but notice him wince as he put his weight down on that bad ankle. “I’m going to get another bottle. Finish that one off, if you like. You might forget that you’re hungry.”

*

Eren had barely drank two mouthfuls of the last quarter of Levi’s first bottle while Levi was halfway through his second.

It tasted thick, and vinegary, but he supposed it took his mind off being hungry.

“Eren, will you be honest with me?” Levi said. Eren gave up on reading, and leant back against the wall. He nodded. “You know that lovely little cottage I share with you and the rest of the little brats?” Eren nodded again. “You might have noticed that the walls are very, very thin.” Eren hadn’t particularly noticed that. Eren did notice that the flush on Levi’s face had spread to his neck, and that he’d taken off his silly little cravat. “Almost every night I am woken up to the sound of… Creaky springs and adolescent moaning and groaning…” Levi grumbled and cleared his throat, “Are you fucking the Arlert boy?” he asked. Eren almost dropped his bottle.

“What? Armin, no, I mean. I don’t even share a room with him, I bunk with Mikasa.”

“Well, if the nasal whimpers of fuck me, fuck me, are anything to go by, someone is definitely fucking him. I just assumed it would be you,” Levi murmured. Eren took a moment to process that information he’d never wanted to have, before shaking his head vigorously.

“It’s not me sir, I would never do anything like that to Armin,” Eren said. “He bunks with Jean.” Eren took a swig of his wine. “I’m going to kill Jean.”

“I think Arlert might be upset with you if you did that. It sounds like he rather enjoys Kirschtein’s company.”

“No,” said Eren simply. His gut twisted and he scowled. “Armin wouldn’t, not with him, I mean. Not with anyone it’s. Who would even like something like that? You probably weren’t hearing right.” Eren shook his head, and drained the bottle in a few glugs. He didn’t want to think about this now. 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?”

Eren flushed. “Yessir,” he mumbled. Levi made a low noise in his throat and sank down further into the couch.

“No one’s ever laid a hand on you, have they?”

Eren shook his head.

“Well, if you’d ever like to change that, you know where to find me,” Levi took another drink. Eren had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Again, Eren was lost for words. Levi dragged his sleeve over his mouth, and left a dim, red trail. He set the bottle down. “It’s good, you know,” he said. “Getting fucked.” Levi drummed his fingers on the sofa cushion next to him, summoning Eren the way you might call a cat. “I was a lot younger than you when someone did it to me for the first time, and I liked it fine.” Levi nodded toward the sofa again, and Eren supposed he couldn’t ignore it. He stepped forward and sat as far away from Levi as he could. His heart was in his mouth. “I always was a bit of a slut though,” Levi murmured. “Not like you. As pure as the driven snow, aren’t you?” he spat it out, acidic and Eren could only shrug. 

Levi tugged weakly at the sleeve of his shirt, and Eren shuffled over closer. 

“This angle’s a bit awkward, don’t you think?” Levi said. “I’d like to get a look at you.” Levi patted his lap. Eren looked at him, felt a little sick when he saw the strange look in his eyes. Like he was hungry and Eren was something to eat. “No need to be shy, Eren.” 

The edge to his voice cut through Eren as well. The kind of edge that said he’d be in trouble if he didn’t, and trouble with Levi still made Eren’s hands shake and his throat feel tight. 

He sat up on his knees, and before he had a chance to move, Levi was dragging him by the belt, lifting him a little into position. Like he wanted to remind Eren how strong he was.

Eren ended up with his knees either side of Levi’s thighs, while Levi slid up till his back was straight again. Levi pushed him down by the shoulders, till Eren’s ass was firmly on top of Levi’s knees. All of Eren’s height was in his legs, and Levi’s in his torso, so they were just about the same height sat down.

“Lift up your arms,” he said. And Eren did, because he daren’t argue. Levi took off his shirt for him. Eren wasn’t cold, with the fire burning, but he still missed his shirt when it was thrown across the room. Levi looked him up and down and breathed out roughly through his nose. He put both his hands round Eren’s waist, then moved them up to his ribs. Levi’s palms were rough and clammy, and even though Eren knew they weren’t, they felt huge. 

He dragged both his thumbs across Eren’s nipples, and Eren gasped. Levi seemed to like that. He rubbed in rough little circles and watched Eren squirm. 

“You like that?” Eren didn’t nod, or shake his head, just closed his eyes, and scowled. “Your skin is so soft,” he muttered. “Young. I bet everything’s soft on you. And tight.” Eren decided Levi was talking to himself. “I’ve wanted to ruin you for the longest time,” he grunted. He buried his head in the crook of Eren’s shoulder and inhaled and sucked, nipping wetly. It hurt. He ran his hands up Eren’s chest and sort of grabbed at him, like he was expecting to feel breasts, or some slackness to his skin. Something to hold.

He drew away from Eren’s neck. “You’re all skin and bone, aren’t you?” he said. Eren shrugged. His face was red, and he felt sick. Sick at the taste of red wine in his mouth, and sick the fact he could feel his pants getting tighter. He rubbed his awful hands on Eren’s shoulders and squeezed. “These are getting bigger though. You can it, there’s not give on your jackets anymore.” His hands then roved down Eren’s back to his ass, where Levi’s fingers grasped and squeezed him like a vice. “No give on your pants either.” He said. He pushed the heels of his palms into Eren’s ass and squeezed again. Eren squeaked, and hoped that Levi would let him keep his pants on.

“I’ve wanted to do so many awful, awful things to this,” he added a squeeze for emphasis. Eren hadn’t realised how badly Levi was slurring until now. “Thought… So hard, and so long about what it’ll look like stretched over my cock. Covered in my cum,” Levi’s breath hitched then and he pulled Eren closer to him, so his crotch was over Levi’s cock (hard and tenting his pants) and his legs were bent at a funny angle.  
Levi slid a hand round to the front of Eren’s trousers, and grabbed too hard, at the bulge there. He let out a nasty little laugh. “Do you like the idea of getting fucked a bit more now?” he asked.

Eren answered for the first time, shook his head. “Please don’t,” he whimpered. “You can do anything, just don’t do that.” Eren hated begging, but he was past caring now. Levi looked him dead in the eye, their mouths centimetres away, and blinked.

“You’re so fucking _sweet_ aren’t you?” Levi hissed. A lot of people had called Eren a lot of things, but never sweet. Not since he was about five, anyway. “Not tonight, then.” And Levi crashed their lips together. Eren didn’t even try to kiss back, he didn’t need to, really. Levi had himself thoroughly entertained. He bit Eren’s lip hard, then proceeded to fuck his mouth with his tongue. There was no attempt to be sensual, no care given to delicacy. It was a gesture of pure dominance, he was showing Eren what he could do with his cock, if given half the chance.

Eren could barely breathe. When Levi pulled back, he made a twirling gesture with his finger. “Turn around,” he commanded. Eren got up off Levi with shaking legs, turned, and sat back down again. At least he didn’t have to look at Levi’s face any more.

He felt Levi’s lips on his neck, heard grunting in his ear, and wanted to gag when Levi greedily squeezed his cock and he couldn’t control the way his hips flicked forward into the touch. It was better than grinding back against Levi’s cock, he supposed.

Levi unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his fly for him, and Eren was beyond relieved when he didn’t pull him out of his underwear.

Instead, he began to slowly pull Eren’s pants and underwear down, like he was savouring the reveal. His breath left Eren’s ear as he watched, apparently fascinated. 

He groped Eren again, apparently groaning a little at the feel of bare flesh on his palms. Eren felt tears pricking at his eyes. Levi said he wouldn’t try to put it in, but Eren was fairly sure Levi was his legal guardian, and that Levi had promised to take care of him, and this didn’t feel much like being taken care of.

“Take your pants off,” he said. Eren whimpered again. “I’m not going to put it in, I just want to… rub against it. It’ll feel good.”

Eren sniffed, and got up again, dragging his pants down and settling in Levi’s lap, all without looking at him. 

Levi grabbed at the solid flesh of his thighs, and traced the line of his hips, before grabbing Eren’s hands (loose at his sides,) and placing them on his own ass. 

“Hands where I can see them,” he murmured. Like he thought Eren would be fucking jerking off if Levi hadn’t have done that. Eren heard a rustle of cloth and unbuttoning, and was treated to the feeling of a hard wet cock digging into his thigh almost immediately after. 

Levi grabbed Eren’s waist and pulled him closer, slobbering on his neck for a moment before slapping his cock on Eren’s ass. He slid it between his cheeks a moment later, and Eren cried out with panic Levi mistook for arousal. He chuckled, and twitched his hips. 

“Squeeze it,” he said. Eren obeyed with a miserable sniff, pushing the cheeks of his ass together, and trying to ignore the bizarre feeling of Levi thrusting up and down behind him.

Levi really didn’t last long after that. Cum splashed Eren’s back, and he heard a low grunt behind him. Levi’s hips twitched weakly for a few moments after before he flopped back, panting.

Eren clamoured off him, onto the floor, and found Levi passed out the minute he turned around.

He was relieved. He’d been panicking Levi would try and get him off. Eren scowled down at his cock, still half mast despite everything. 

He stalked upstairs to the washroom, vomited the end of a bottle of red wine into the toilet he’d been so impressed by, then drew a bath for himself.

He hoped Levi would at least apologise in the morning, then wondered if that was pathetic of him.

Probably, he decided.


End file.
